Cute Memory
by Moonlit Bliss
Summary: AU: Emma and Killian are married in Storybrooke, and Emma wants him to watch a movie with her and Henry. One-shot, very fluffy!


"Do we really have to watch this?" Killian asked.

"Yes," Emma answered, rolling her eyes when he groaned. She had been trying to get him to watch this one movie for the past three weeks, but he kept putting it off. She didn't see why he was so against it—it should be enjoyable for him. Emma had only now gotten him to watch it by using Henry as means of persuasion.

"C'mon, it'll be lots of fun!" Henry grabbed Killian's hand, dragging him to sit down on the couch in front of the TV. Emma smiled, shook her head, and joined them.

"I just don't see what the big deal is," the pirate grumbled. "I'm certain that I can remember my life, so why do I need to watch it on this goddamn torture box?"

"Jones!" Emma exclaimed, resisting the motherly urge to cover Henry's ears. "What did I say about swearing?"

"It's okay, Mom." Henry grinned. "I don't mind."

"See, lass? The little one's fine with my exquisite vocabulary." Killian smirked at her. "Let's get on with the pain machine, shall we?"

Emma sighed and turned on the TV. She'd prepared the movie earlier, so she just had to hit play and they were set to go. Henry grabbed the remote from her and fast fowarded through the commercials. Emma wasn't sure whether she should be amused or worried by his enthusiasm. The title screen popped up after a few seconds.

"'Peter Pan'," Killian read out loud. "Why didn't they name it after me? I'm the center of the story, after all."

"Not in this version you aren't," Emma chuckled.

Henry shushed them. "It's starting!"

They watched the classic Disney movie in what would have been a happy atmosphere if it hadn't been for Killian's continuous and unwanted commentary.

"We're five minutes in already, where am I?"

"Alright, I get it, Neverland is amazing. Show _me!_"

"...is that supposed to be me? _Me?!_ The handsome, one-handed pirate that always gets his way with women? I look old! And ugly! And...that can't be me!"

"There's no real crocodile, it's a metaphor for the Dark One!"

"They've got this all wrong. Peter wasn't _that_ nice. And his shadow was a bloody nuisance."

"I never kidnapped Tiger Lily! She was an annoying little thing. I couldn't stand her."

"Come on. No one ever liked Tinker Bell."

"Like I said: _there's no crocodile!_ And if there was, I would slice it's head off with ease. No one, not even animals, stand a chance against Captain Hook!"

And it was over. Thank God. "That was a lot less enjoyable than I thought it would be," Emma commented, rubbing her temples.

"Me too!" Henry agreed, then turned to Killian. "Do you _ever_ shut your mouth? You were supposed to sit back and watch it with us to make a memory! At least, that's what Mom said."

"And is your mother always right?"

"Don't answer that, Henry." Emma stood up and stretched. "It's getting late, you should go to bed." After a few minutes of whining and protesting, she finally got him to go upstairs to his room.

"Stop looking at me like that," Killian said when Emma glared at him. "It's not my fault they got it all wrong."

"You're the one who still calls Rumpel the Crocodile." Despite her annoyance, she couldn't help but smile when he gave her the puppy dog eyes. "All I wanted was one cute memory with him before—"

"Before before before, that's all you say. What about the after? What's so bad about waiting until after the birth?"

Emma let out her breath. "You're right, I'm an idiot. Sorry for being such a hormonal woman."

"Hey," Killian said softly, clasping her hands in his right one. "I'm sorry if I ruined this for you. That was my natural reaction."

"I know, and you're forgiven. Don't worry, I still love you," Emma teased, standing on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on Killian's waiting lips.

"Mmm," he groaned when she pulled away. "Give me more where that came from." Emma giggled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

"Hey, watch the stomach!" Emma laughed, backing away. "I may make you tell me I don't look fat, but that doesn't mean I'm not!"

"How could I forget?" Killian gently placed his hand on her swollen stomach. "My baby girl is all snuggled up in there, waiting to pop out into this wonderful world."

"And into the arms of a loving family." Emma smiled gleefully, and together they went to their room to call it a night.


End file.
